1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a device for use in a vise and more particularly concerns an adjustable jaw assembly for supporting and securing an object to be worked upon in a vise.
2. Background of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable jaw assembly for use in a vise to support and secure an object to be worked upon. Generally, the vise includes a fixed member, a moveable member, a base, a deck, and a lever to displace the moveable member. The fixed and moveable members are spaced a distance apart and are located above the deck. A jaw is affixed to each of the members, and the jaws secure the object when the moveable member is displaced a distance sufficient to engage the object. Once the object is secured by the jaws, the object can be worked upon in a number of ways, including being drilled, finished, bored, or milled.
Jaws can be fabricated from a number of materials, and the materials can vary with the type of objects used in the vise. For example, in vises designed to hold metallic objects, the jaws are often hardened, tool-grade steel with complex surfaces or serrations that grip the object to prevent damage to soft parts. Vises can be permanently installed to a work surface such as a table, or can be adapted for portable use. In addition, vises can be integrated into a machine or a production process.
With most conventional vises, an operator secures an object resting on the vise deck by using the lever to displace the moveable member and jaw a distance such that both jaws engage the object. In addition, some conventional vises can support and secure an object a distance above the vise deck by utilizing a combination of jaws and parallels. A parallel is a rigid element, usually metallic, that is secured to each of the jaws. Typically, a set of parallels are used in conjunction with the jaws; however, only one pair of parallels can be installed in a vise at a time. Each of the parallels have a step, which supports the object a distance above the deck. The step is a fixed structure on the parallel and cannot be adjusted to accommodate any variations in either the object, the tooling, or the parallels. The set of parallels consists of numerous pairs of parallels, each pair of parallels having different step heights. The position of the step determines the height at which the object is supported. To vary the height at which the object is supported, an entirely different parallel must be selected and secured to each of the jaws.
In a typical machine shop, there are a multitude of objects used in connection with a vise, each of the objects having different dimensions and configurations. To properly support and secure each of these objects requires an immense set of parallels, which consumes considerable work and/or storage space. In addition to consuming valuable work and storage space, the space available for other equipment is reduced by the sheer size of the set of parallels.
The process of removing and installing different parallels is extremely time consuming in both labor and production costs, especially when measured over the course of a work shift. When different parallels are required, the parallels already installed in the vise must be removed from the jaws to which they are secured. This usually requires the removal of multiple fasteners from the parallels and the jaws. Once the fasteners and the parallels are removed, the appropriate replacement parallels must be selected from the set of parallels. Next, the replacement parallels are placed in close proximity to the jaws and the fasteners are then inserted through the parallels and the jaws to secure the parallels to the jaws. While different parallels are being selected and installed in the vise, no objects can be placed in the vise. As a result, the vise remains idle and the productivity of the vise is reduced. This time consuming process is repeated many times over the course of a work shift when different objects with different configurations and dimensions are placed in the vise, or when the height at which the object is supported above the deck is varied.
In addition to being extremely time consuming, the multi-step process of removing and installing different parallels reduces the productivity and efficiency of both the operator and the vise. Also, because the set of parallels must be expansive enough to accommodate different objects, the equipment costs are increased.
Consequently, there is a definite need for a vise jaw assembly capable of both supporting and securing an object in an elevated position, while remedying the problems and shortcomings identified above.
The present invention relates to a vise jaw assembly for supporting and securing and object to be worked upon in a vise. The jaw assembly includes a block, a plurality of apertures in the block, a plurality of pins, and a plate. The vise includes a stationary member, moveable member, a base, a deck, and a lever to displace the moveable member towards the stationary member. Typically, two jaw assemblies are installed in the vise, one on each member.
Once installed in the vise, the jaw assembly can be used: (i) to secure an object resting on the deck surface; (ii) to secure and support an object in an elevated position; and, (iii) to secure and support an object in an elevated and angled position. Unlike conventional parallels, the jaw assembly is multi-adjustable and does not require separate pieces to support and secure objects with different shapes and dimensions. Consequently, the productivity and efficiency of both the operator and the vise are dramatically increased.
According to one aspect of the invention, the block has a plurality of apertures, where each aperture forms a passageway from the front surface of the block to the rear surface of the block. The apertures can be loosely grouped or positioned in a horizontal row arrangement. The apertures and the resulting aperture rows are located at various distances from the lower edge of the block.
According to another aspect of the invention, a plurality of channels are located in a portion of the block, preferably in the rear surface of the block. Each channel has a first segment in fluid connection with an inlet hole, meaning that a fluid can move from the inlet hole through the first segment and into the channel. Each channel has a second segment in fluid communication with at least one of the apertures, meaning that a fluid can move from through the second segment and into at least one aperture. The channels can extend in a generally longitudinal direction of the block, although other channel configurations are possible. The plate is secured to the rear surface of the block to enclose the channels. The plate seals the channels to ensure movement of the fluid from the inlet holes through the channels.
According to another aspect of the invention, the block has at least one fluid passageway. The fluid passageway extends from the inlet hole to at least one aperture. The fluid passageway permits a fluid to move from the inlet hole through the channel to the aperture(s). Preferably, a plurality of apertures intersect the same channel. Thus, the fluid can move from the inlet hole through the channel to the multiple apertures. Because the block has multiple apertures, channels, and inlet holes, multiple fluid passageways are formed in the block.
According to another aspect of the invention, the block has a means for securing the plate to the block and a means for fixedly attaching the plate and block to the vise. Both the channels and the apertures accommodate the securing means and the attaching means by being located about each of the means. As a result, the channels and the apertures avoid interfering with the operation of the means.
According to another aspect of the invention, the block includes a plurality of pins, where each pin is located within an aperture. Each pin is in slidable engagement with the aperture in which it is located. Because each pin is in slidable engagement with its respective aperture, each pin is independently deployable to a use position and retractable to a non-use position. As a result of being independently deployable, the movement of one pin does not depend upon or affect the movement of another pin. The jaw assembly utilizes a pin or a plurality of pins to support an object to be worked upon in the vise.
According to a further aspect of the invention, when deployed to the use position, a portion of the pin extends beyond the block and forms a support structure to support the object. Since each pin is independently deployable and retractable, the support structure formed by the deployed pins can have numerous configurations and arrangements. In the non-use position, the pins are not capable of supporting an object in the vise. Instead, the jaw assembly can secure an object resting on the vise deck by engaging and clamping the object as the moveable member is displaced towards the fixed member.
According to another aspect of the invention, each pin has a first pin portion and a second pin portion. Each aperture has a first aperture portion and second aperture portion, and a ledge is formed between the first and second aperture portions. During movement or deployment of the pin to the use position, the ledge prevents movement of the second pin portion into the first hole portion by engaging the second pin portion. Thus, the ledge obstructs or precludes further movement of the pin past the use position.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.